


Catch Her Breath

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [166]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione needs to catch her breath after Sirius leads her astray at a party they're hosting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sirius Black
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [166]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Catch Her Breath

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 30, A Long Lost OTP. A long-lost Sirimione story was my very first fanfic I ever read way, way, way back at the turn of the century. (Literally, it was in like 2000 or 2001 that I read my first fanfic, lol).**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“Sirius.”

“Hermione,” Sirius said her name just as quietly as she had said his, but somehow he made it sound so much more delicious than anyone else.

“We can’t do this here,” Hermione tried as his fingers trailed along her arse. She pushed her bum into the wall behind her, trying to stop him in his tracks.

“Says who?” Sirius asked, giving a nod to Kingsley who had just arrived at the annual Order holiday party.

“All of our guests are here. We’d be terrible hosts to go disappear,” Hermione said just as Remus joined them.

“Bugger off, Remus,” Sirius said with a smile. “I’m trying to convince my wife to have a quickie.”

“Sirius!” Hermione turned and smacked him on the arm. “We are absolutely not having a quickie in the middle of our party!”

“Why not, love? Nobody will even notice we’re gone. We’ll be quick,” he winked at her. “Remus will cover for us, won’t you Moony?”

Remus sighed heavily. “If I must,” he replied, sounding like he didn’t actually want to cover for them at all.

“Remus definitely does not want to cover for us while we shag,” Hermione hissed. “Behave,” she warned him just as Professor McGonagall joined their group. “Minerva! How are you?”

Hermione gave her old Head of House a quick hug and began asking about Hogwarts. Sirius listened, sidling up along her backside and wrapping an arm around her waist. Just so he could poke her in the arse with what was a quickly hardening bulge in his trousers. He must have given some sign to Remus, because a few moments later, Remus was leading McGonagall off and Sirius was backing her into the corridor outside of the library.

“Sirius,” Hermione warned, turning on her husband, but he silenced her with a kiss.

She wanted to be mad at him. He always did this, anytime they had guests in the house, he had to go marking his territory. But, when he kissed her like that, it made her toes curl. She pushed him across the corridor into his study and locked the door.

“Quick,” she said, pointing her finger at his chest. “You promised me quick.”

“Oh, I’ll be quick alright, love,” Sirius said with a smirk as he yanked her to him and they tumbled onto the small sofa beneath the window. She smiled down at him, pressing a kiss to the dimple in his cheek as he slid her knickers down her legs, helping her to wiggle out of them. HIs hand trailed back up her thigh, beneath her skirt and he groaned when he made contact with her cunt.

“You’re wet already,” he said accusingly.

“You’re predictable,” Hermione replied, gasping when he swirled his thumb around her clit. “Every party you want a quickie. You’ve got me trained.”

“Damn, right I do,” Sirius growled, before kissing her again and breaking off their conversation for the next few minutes.

Sirius did live up to his word, he was quick, but Hermione still needed a few minutes to catch her breath.

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
